fictional_universe_and_beyond_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
TV Channels in Rupania
These are all the tv channels in Rupania, a country (well, fictional!). NOTE before continuing *The TV channels are listed by remote numbers *Some tv channels are real, some from other real countries (even fake ones) or countries in DFW *The numbers with N or N/A. means there isn't any channel there *Some are local "/" will separate them in some... List #RTA1 #RTA2 #RTA3 #LabTV #ElRete #Ferrytrail #Comedy Rupania #Vision8 #GLOBE Rupania #WETR-TV (local) #List11 #You! TV #N/A #N/A #N/A #N/A #N/A #N/A #ViralR #DRWF-TV (local) #Rai 1 #Rai 2 #Rai 3 #Rete 4 #Canale 5 #Italia 1 #La 7 #CloudStation #RTA4 #RTA5 #BBC World #Discovery Channel #KDGA-TV (local)/KROT-TV (local) #MyRap #Share My Story TV #Boing #KIDZ-RUPANIA #Rai Italia #RTA Cinema #RTA Comedy #RTA Art #Rai Gulp #Rai YoYo #RTA Teens #RTA Kids #Cartoonito #Mediaset Italia #GLOOB! #ElTVKadsre 1 #ElTVKadsre 2 #ElTVKadre 3 #ElTVKadsre 4 #PRYT-TV (local) #KGHT-TV #NBC #ABC #CBS #BBC 1 #BBC 2 #BBC 3 #BBC 4 #N/A #N/A #N/A #N/A #SoccerRupania #Rupania Prèmiere #RTC World #PBS #PBS Kids #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #GTRA-TV (local) #N #FOX #Action! Studios #CNT World #Weazel World #N #N #Sky TG24 #Sky ONE #Sky TWO #Sky Atlantic #Sky Art #Sky Witness #LIFETIME #MTV #MTV Music #MTV Hits #MTV Classic #MTV Rocks #MTV Base #ESPN #RTA6 #TOPRupania #flava #U TV #N #N #National Geographic #History #Comedy Central #Disney Channel #Disney Junior #Disney XD #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #Sky Sport 1 #Sky Sport 2 #Sky Sport 3 #Sky Sport 4 #LocalY (local) #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #Channel200 #DMAX #Euronews #CNN News #BBC News #RT #CNBC #Class CNBC #Cuatro #Telecinco #Rede Globo #Salt Cover #InteractiveHub #RTA Test 1 #RTA Test 2 #RTA Test 3 #Animal Planet #Tele 5 (Germany) #Antena 3 #Tele 5 (Poland) #Polonia 1 #WYBE-TV (local) #CNAT-TV (local) #FGOT-TV (local) #Sky Sport 24 #RTA1 +1 #RTA1 +24 #France 5 #Sky News #Fox News Channel #Bloomberg Television #Rai News 24 #Al Jazeera English #i24News #LineNews #TV5Monde #Das Erste #France 24 #France 24 English #Al Jazeera #Al Arabiya #BBC Arabic Television #2M Monde #Euronews #ZDF #BVN #TVP Polonia #CCTV-4 #N #N #N #N #N #N #JeemTV #Baraem #Erde und Mensch #WPAT-TV (local) #Dea kids #Dea kids +1 #Cartoon Network #Nickelodeon #Nick Jr. #N #N #N #Disney in English #RSI Rete Uno #RSI Rete Due #RSI Rete Tre #Marcopolo #YouKids #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #Sky Cinema #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #CinemaRup #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #Rai Movie #Rai Premium #IRIS #La5 #Sky Cinema Disney #Sky Cinema Family #Sky Cinema Comedy #Sky Cinema Action #+18 Films #Films4Kids #N #Serie2 #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #MGN #N #WTRU Cinemation #Rai Storia #Rai Scuola #Rai 4K #Rai Play #Mediaset Play #Rupania's 60s #Rupania's 70s #Rupania's 80s #Rupania's 90s #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #Zvoid Television #RespectWT #Tele422 #TeleTrima #TeleKids #TeleCinema #TeleNews #Tele427 #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #N #Half-Millenium TV #RTA1 HD #RTA2 HD #RTA3 HD #LabTV HD #ElRete HD #Ferrytrail HD #Comedy Rupania HD #Vision8 HD #GLOBE Rupania HD #N #List11 HD #You! TV HD Category:TV Channels Category:Fictional TV channels